


Making Out

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Making Out On The Sofa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

It only takes a soft lick of Teddy’s lower lip and Teddy eagerly crawls into Draco’s lap, knees sinking into the couch, tight against Draco’s thighs. Draco skims kisses down his neck. Teddy’s answering moan already has him throbbing. 

Teddy pulls back, eyes dilated and lids heavy; a light flush stains his cheeks. “Harry won’t mind?” 

Draco pictures how pretty Teddy’s lips will look stretched around his cock.

“That we started without him?”

A shadow hovers in the doorway. Draco smiles, slides his hands to Teddy’s arse and squeezes. “Not at all.”

He knows how much Harry likes to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Lumosed_Quill wrote a smoldering follow-up to this! Check it out: [Making an Entrance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4707371)


End file.
